Fiore Returns
by Vampira Maxwell
Summary: Darien and Serena have a fight and break up. Fiore shows up and Darien allows him to stay, because he's got nowhere else to stay. But, they end up falling in love...Lime, yaoi/shounen ai Fiore/Darien pairing.


Fiore Returns  
By: Lady Amalthea  
  
Fandom: Sailor Moon  
Romance/alternate universe  
Slight lemon  
Yaoi  
Pairings: Fiore/Darien  
Spoilers: Possible spoiler for the Sailor Moon R movie  
Parts: 1/1  
Rating: PG-13  
Archive: Not without permission, please  
Feedback: Only if you want to give it.  
Story blurb: Serena and Darien have a fight. In anger and in hopes of making Darien apologize, Serena breaks up with him. Fiore later appears at Darien's door, for a reunion of sorts, under better circumstances than they'd last seen each other.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, nor do I claim to.  
  
Warnings: Male/male relationships, implied sex, possible OOCness...  
  
"No way, Darien! You were checking her out!! Right in front of me!" Serena yelled, at the top of her lungs, in accusation.   
  
"Serena, I wasn't checking her out. She asked me what I wanted to eat, and I have a habit of looking at people when I talk to them. But, I wasn't checking her out." I said, getting slightly angry.   
  
We'd been arguing about this for an hour and I couldn't believe it had gone on that long. I couldn't believe Serena was acting this way. I hadn't been checking out our waitress. Not at all.  
  
"You're a liar, Darien! This is it, we're through! I'm not going to be seen with a man that checks out every woman that looks his way and right in front of his girlfriend, as if it didn't even matter!" Serena yelled, in a fit of rage and also in hopes of making me apologize to her.   
  
When I didn't apologize, she glared at me, and I could tell she wanted to slap me, but didn't. She just turned and ran off.   
  
I sighed as I turned and got into my car, driving to my apartment building. I had time to think about this and other things, as I drove home. I remembering hoping at the time that the other Scouts and the two Lunarian cats wouldn't be too hard on her. I doubted that Artemis would be very hard on her. He was pretty laid back, but maybe then I'm no expert on talking cats from the Moon.   
  
I pulled into the garage of my apartment building and got out of the car. I was mad. I hated being accused of things I didn't do, especially when Serena did it.   
  
I muttered to myself as I got out of the car, went into the building and headed for my apartment.   
  
Yes, I was more than steamed. But, wouldn't you be?? If someone just outright accused you of doing something that you didn't do, just because they were obviously paranoid about it and then called you a liar when you told the truth??  
  
Well, that's enough of that. I'm not trying to say Serena's a bad person. She's a very wonderful and brave girl. But, I just don't know if she's my type.   
  
Yes, I know we're destined to be together. But, why? Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom is dead. Only Serena Tsukino and Sailor Moon continue to live on. Prince Darien of the Earth Kingdom is dead. Only Darien Shields and Tuxedo Mask are left. Yes, I suppose that I do have to continue to protect Serena both as Sailor Moon and as Serena Tsukino.   
  
But, just because of something that a Prince and Princess had in the past and something that a Queen did in the past, doesn't mean that this lifetime has to be the same as the past one.   
  
Queen Serenity sent her daughter, Princess Serenity and her love Prince Darien to be reborn in the future. I'm so very sure that it was only for another chance. But, each lifetime is different. In this one...just maybe Serena and I aren't meant to be together by destiny. Maybe, we just thought we were supposed to be.   
  
Maybe, the only reason Rini came back from Crystal Tokyo is because things were going the way they would be at that time. Maybe, Rini isn't really supposed to be born. Or, maybe she is, just not by me.   
  
Don't get me wrong, Rini's a wonderful little girl and she'll be an even more wonderful woman, but that doesn't change things. I love Rini, but maybe she just wasn't meant to be. Maybe, she was only meant to be by the way things were going at the time. And, now that Serena and I have broken up, maybe she just isn't meant to be anymore. I know, that sounds really weird, but I'm sure that if we told someone about the Sailor Scouts and the past and that we had two talking cats, that they'd throw us in the loony bin, too.  
  
I'm sure that Serena will find some really awesome guy that can give her the attention that she wants and has infinite patience and that will love her with all of his heart and soul. Someone that she deserves and that deserves her. But, maybe I'm just not that guy.   
  
That guy might be someone totally different and she would have missed him, because she was hanging on to something that happened in the past. Rini could still be born, she might look different, but it would be the same person. Rini is Rini, whether she has pink hair or blonde hair. Whether she's got her mother's eyes or her father's. Just, maybe, her father isn't supposed to be me, after all.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted with a knock at the door.   
  
I grumbled and went over to the door, sighing softly, before I made my appearance something that wouldn't scare the person at the door with a look and opened the door, smiling friendly like.  
  
Who I saw there was someone I never expected to see again, but was a nice surprise. Of course, then I began to wonder on a few things, before getting too glad that...Fiore had just shown up in his human form and was staring at me.   
  
"Darien, look, before you shut the door in my face, I know what happened last time, but...I'm sorry about that. I'm not like that anymore, you saw what happened!" Fiore said, quickly, almost sounding desperate.   
  
"Fiore...I..." I started, not really knowing what to say to him. Not knowing if I should trust him or not. I wanted to, Lord knows I wanted to, he was my friend and in the end he was still my friend and I've been thinking about him a lot lately, but...is it safe?  
  
"Darien, please...I mean you no harm. If I did, I wouldn't be here like this." Fiore said, everything about him looking desperate.  
  
I believed him. Call me weird, call me stupid, but I believed him. Why would he need to show up in his human form if he was only going to cause trouble? True, he'd done it last time, but would he try it twice? I didn't think so.  
  
"A...alright. I believe you, Fiore. Just...what're you doing here?" I asked, wondering just how he found me and what he was doing back on Earth of all places.  
  
"Well...I came back to Earth because I remember how beautiful it was. And, I missed you." Fiore explained to me, which was probably not too easy for him. It didn't matter if you were an alien or a human there were just certain things that a male of the species does and does not do. And, so speaking from the heart like that, with THAT choice of words was...something that really had to take courage to do, because it always sounded stupid to you.  
  
"How did you find me?" I asked, softly and almost disbelieving. I was really surprised that he was here.  
  
"I found out your last name and looked until I found the right place. When, I did I came to say hi..." Fiore said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that there's more to it than just that, Fiore?" I asked. I could always get this feeling when someone wasn't telling me something. It was just up to me if I wanted to do something about that or just let it slide. I chose not to let it slide this time.  
  
"Well...I was hoping that we were still friends, Darien..." Fiore said, looking almost sad enough to cry.   
  
If there's one thing I can't stand, it's to see a grown man cry. Even, if he is an alien.   
  
"Of course, we're still friends, Fiore." I said, sighing softly. I was still wondering where this was headed.  
  
"I wanted to get to know you again. I wanted to apologize. And, I wanted to know if I could stay with you for a little while...I promise that I'll get a job and pay for staying here and then I'll even save up enough money to move out. This isn't forever, just for a little while." Fiore said, biting his lip.  
  
I know, I know. It sounds an awful lot like he's just using me until he could find a place of his own, right? Well...maybe so and maybe no. I wasn't going to turn him down. He was my friend, no matter what had happened.  
  
"Sure." I said, stepping aside for him to come into my apartment after a few moments of thinking about it.  
  
"Thanks, Darien." Fiore said, smiling to me.   
  
I loved Fiore's smile. Always had.  
  
I got to thinking about how close we were when we were kids. I wondered if we could ever be that close again. Or, maybe even closer...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
He'd been staying with me for a week now and the only thing I was doing was falling in love. If I hadn't been sure that I wasn't meant to live my life with Serena...I was sure now. I knew that I loved Fiore. I felt something more for him, more than I felt for Serena. I had only hoped that he felt the same for me. But, even if he didn't...even if I told him sometime and he was totally disgusted by it...I couldn't go back to Serena. Because, I didn't love her. And, I refuse to spend the rest of my life with someone that I don't love, just because of something that happened in a past life.  
  
Past lives are in the PAST. In past lives, someone could be you're complete and most trusted best friend and then in another life, they could be your mortal enemy. Sometimes, things that happened in past lives aren't meant to happen in future lives.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I care for Serena deeply, but not as a lover or a wife or a girlfriend. At the VERY most, I only think of her as a sister. I thought I was in love with her, because I wanted to believe that my future was planned out for me. Where some see that as a handicap, I saw it as a blessing. I didn't have to really do much, because I always figured I KNEW how I was gonna end up.   
  
I guess that would just be favoring the easy way. But, who wouldn't if given the chance?? With a life like I've had, it was nice to know exactly what was going to happen to me and who I was going to be with. At least it was someone that I could halfway stand at the moment.   
  
Anyway, that's enough of that. I could go on and on and on about that sort of thing. The fact remains that Serena is a very sweet and wonderful, bright, brave girl, but I just don't love her. I thought I did, but I don't. I refuse to spend the rest of my life with someone that I don't love and that's that.   
  
I love Fiore. I know that now. And, whether or not he wants to be with me, I still love him. I won't force him to be with me if he doesn't love me. But, I won't be with Serena, just because Fiore won't be with me. If Fiore doesn't feel that I'm the one for him, then I won't stop him and I won't be angry with him. I might be sad...But, I wouldn't force him to do anything and I wouldn't put a guilt trip on him. I love him. I wouldn't do something like that to him. But, I do know that Fiore's the one for me. So, if he doesn't want to be with me, then I'm just going to be alone for the rest of my life.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I moaned loudly as Fiore pounded into me. I could tell that I wasn't going to last much longer.   
  
God, it felt so good, I remember wishing that it could go on forever. I'll never be able to describe the feelings that were going through me as Fiore made love to me.   
  
The Scouts and everything else were far, far from my mind. The only things that existed right now were Fiore, the bed and me.   
  
The only thing happening right now was Fiore making love to me. It was like time had stopped, along with its meaning, had stopped and didn't matter. As if we had all the time there was in the world.   
  
Of course, it was over before we had really wanted it to be. Of course, we couldn't really expect these moments to last forever.   
  
When it _was_ over, Fiore and I cuddled close, lying next to each other, my head on his chest. We just lied there together, for a while.   
  
Right now, we just wanted to be together. We weren't ready to admit that there were still other people in the world, that we weren't the only ones...But, there would be more times like this for us. We knew it.   
  
It was a wonderful feeling. To find out that the one person you love in the whole universe loves you back. And, isn't afraid to show you. To be with you. To love you.  
  
I sort of felt sorry for Serena. I know she loves me. I just hope that she could get over the past and get on with the future. Make her own future. With someone that will love her like she loves them and give her the time and attention needed. She deserves that.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The next day I was at the grocery store, picking up some stuff I'd need for the apartment.   
  
Fiore was at home. He didn't feel like going to his human form again. He said that his natural form was much more comfortable to him, not to mention more familiar when he looked into the mirror and such.   
  
I hadn't expected to see Serena and Rei walking down the sidewalk that day. I didn't remember them normally frequenting the sidewalks near the grocery store. But, oh well...I didn't think it would matter...  
  
I didn't think it would matter, that is, until I saw Serena point me out to Rei and then run over toward me.   
  
"Darien!!" She yelled, smiling brightly, though looking apologetic.  
  
I sighed and decided to let her talk, before I said anything. It would probably be easier. That way she wouldn't hesitate to tell me exactly what she wanted to tell me.   
  
She panted for a few moments, after reaching me, before saying anything, though I could see that she was relieved that she had caught me.  
  
"Darien, please, I want to apologize to you. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I got to thinking about it and I realized that you really weren't checking out our waitress. I'm sorry about it. I'm sorry that I yelled at you and called you a liar...I'm sorry that I accused you of checking her out when you really didn't...And, I'm really, really sorry for breaking up with you! Forgive me?" Serena asked me, looking so full of hope that I just couldn't be angry with her anymore.  
  
My eyes softened as I watched her.   
  
"Serena...Alright. I forgive you." I said, smiling. I really did. I realized that I really had forgiven her. Probably even before I saw her today. I think...I think that I forgave her when I heard Fiore tell me 'I love you, too, Darien'.   
  
In fact, if anything, I should thank her. If she hadn't broken up with me, I might not have ever realized how much I loved Fiore. Or, that he loved me in return.  
  
"So, then you'll take me back??" Serena asked, sounding so happy it almost pained me to tell her no.  
  
"No, Serena. I forgive you. But, I don't want to get back together." I said, softly.  
  
Rei gasped loudly at that time and, of course, began arguing with me. She was right there with Serena, having just come up after I said I forgave her.  
  
"What do you mean you won't get back together with her?? Darien! You two are destined to be together! You have to be together or Rini will never be born, Crystal Tokyo might never happen..." Rei said, only brushing the tip of the ice burg.   
  
"Stop it, Rei. Maybe, Serena and I aren't really destined to be together. And, maybe Rini was only something that would happen if things stayed the way they were at that point and time. That doesn't mean that it would stay that way. Maybe, Rini will still happen. Just not with me as her father. But, either way, I won't spend my entire life with someone that I don't love. Serena, you're a wonderful, sweet, kind, brave and bright girl...but I don't love you. I love someone else. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get these groceries back home, before they spoil." I said, not wanting to fool with it.  
  
They both just stared at me in shock and I just walked to my car, put the groceries in the back seat and got into the driver's side of my car and drove away.  
  
When I got back, I found that Fiore was gone. I was a little worried about him, because he hadn't left a note telling me where he'd be like he usually does.   
  
Don't get me wrong, I had no doubt that he could take care of himself, but I just wanted to make sure that he was alright...or that someone hadn't tried to jump him and was getting their head sliced off...literally...  
  
I went to go find him, just in case.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
When I found him in the park, I couldn't believe what I saw.   
  
The Sailor Scouts had surrounded Fiore and were ready to attack him if he did something wrong. At the moment, they were saying their catch phrases. So, I had time.   
  
I dashed behind a large tree and climbed up so that no one could see me and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.   
  
I jumped down, landing in front of Fiore, Rei and Lita.  
  
"What's going on here?" I asked, in my Tuxedo Mask voice.  
  
"What's it look like?? Fiore's here! You know what happened last time! We don't trust him, Tuxedo Mask." Rei said, glaring. She was always one to speak out.  
  
"Do you have any reason to believe that he's here for evil, this time, Mars? Don't you remember what happened at the end of the last battle with him?" I reminded.  
  
"Of course, but there's always a chance..." Amy started.  
  
"He wasn't evil by the end of the battle, Scouts. You know that. Trust in our work and the Silver Crystal." I said, trying to sound official and Tuxedo Mask like, when I really just wanted to yell and scream at them for almost hurting Fiore.   
  
"What's going on, Tuxedo Mask?" Serena as Sailor Moon asked.   
  
"Fiore and I love each other. He showed up at my place not too long ago and in that time I've realized that I love him much more than I ever loved anyone, before. We're happy together. He's not here for evil. Trust me, Scouts." I said, still trying to sound like the normal Tuxedo Mask, for anyone listening that didn't know our real identities.  
  
I knew that they were shocked, I could tell...but they also knew that they couldn't let that show through while they were in their Scout uniforms. In these uniforms they had to maintain a certain image, because they were to be respected, they were to be feared by the enemy and taken seriously. If something like this was going to surprise them so much, people might start to think.   
  
"We don't trust him, Tuxedo Mask!" Lita cried out as Sailor Jupiter.   
  
"But, we'll leave him alone. For now." Mina, as Sailor Venus, says.  
  
"We'll be watching you both, Tuxedo Mask. Don't turn against us." Rei said with warning.   
  
They all glared at us. I could tell that they meant it. And, I knew right then...that Fiore and I would never have peace from these Scouts.   
  
I could totally understand their suspicion, of course. I didn't like it, merely because it was directed at Fiore and because I was protecting him, so was it directed at me as well.  
  
Considering that Fiore disappeared for a while and then all of a sudden shows up again, like last time, they had a right to be suspicious. That didn't mean I had to like it when they were directing their suspicion at the one I loved, though.  
  
They left right after that, and I had time to go de-transform and come back as Darien Shields to ask what had happened.  
  
I found out that he had been taking a walk in the park, because he had thought it was such a nice day. He'd also thought he'd be back in plenty of time, before I got home.   
  
He said that he'd noticed Amy looking at him suspiciously and not more than fifteen minutes later, he was surrounded.   
  
I figured that the surrounding must have happened after I'd left Serena and Rei.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
That night Fiore and I made a decision. We both knew that neither of us would be left in peace as long as we were around the Scouts. There hadn't been any enemy attacks lately, in fact it had been a year since the last one. So, we decided to leave Japan and move to America. We talked about it the whole way home and for three hours after that. We spent more time packing and making plans.   
  
I had a friend in the States that could help us for a while. Just until we could afford a place of our own. It would take awhile, before we everything would be normal. We both knew that. And, we knew that running away wasn't the answer to everything...but maybe leaving was the answer this time.   
  
We left that night for a plane to Missouri, USA.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
~~Serena's POV~~  
  
Lita, Amy, Rei, Mina and I went over to Darien's the next morning. We wanted to talk to him about this. We didn't think it was a good idea for him to be in a relationship with Fiore. And, yes, it did slightly bother us that he'd stayed out of a relationship with me, to be in a relationship with a former enemy.  
  
When we went up to his apartment and knocked, we discovered that the door wasn't completely shut. The latch hadn't latched or something.   
  
We blinked and looked at each other, before softly pushing the door open. It was a very large shock to find that the apartment was completely empty of all of Darien's things. We checked to make sure it was the right apartment. It was. Most definitely.  
  
We hurried back downstairs to ask the landlord about what was going on.  
  
I almost fainted when I heard that Darien and his friend had moved out of the apartment building and took everything that belonged to them with them.   
  
We asked him if he knew where Darien had gone, but he said he didn't. Darien and the landlord were very good friends and I just felt that the landlord was keeping something from us. But, he wouldn't budge and we couldn't find anything saying where Darien had gone. It was just like he'd...disappeared or something, along with all of his stuff!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
~~Darien's POV again~~  
  
I know it might be considered a dumb thing to move out and not want the Scouts to find out about where Fiore and I had disappeared to, but go ahead and tell your landlord and your best friend.   
  
I had confidence, though, that they'd never tell anyone. I wanted to keep in touch with them and they wouldn't tell. I was sure of it.   
  
I know it probably wasn't the nicest thing to do, to just leave and not tell anyone, but two people, but...Fiore and I wanted some peace. Maybe, now we could get it. For a while, anyway.  
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
